Question: Suppose we roll a standard fair 6-sided die.  What is the probability that a perfect square is rolled?
Explanation: A 1 or 4 can be rolled for success, which is 2 out of 6 possible outcomes, so its probability is $\dfrac26 = \boxed{\dfrac13}$.